NOVIA FALSA
by meganekoveronica
Summary: Junior tiene un problema, ¡las mujeres lo acosan! sera que Tulip podría ser una novia falsa creíble o sera algo más? PUBLICADO IGUAL EN WATTPAD
1. DIOS AYUDA, ME ENAMORE

Tulip x Junior

Dios ayuda, me enamoré

SINCERAMENTE ESTO ES RARO PERO NO PUEDO SACARLO DE MI CABEZA

NO SE ESCRIBIR PERO AHÍ VA :v

Ya era tarde en la casa de Tulip, nuestra pelirroja aún trabajaba en la empresa de paquetería y entrega Cornerstore y por lo general llegaba tarde a diario.

A pesar de ya vivir en casa de sus padres, Tulip se reusaba a dejar de trabajar en la ahora empresa de entrega de bebes, no es que necesitase el dinero realmente.

Tulip era más aceptada en la nueva empresa, que debido a los nuevos paquetes de bebes, esta pudo mostrar al mundo sus invenciones y obteniendo una gran suma monetaria al vender las patentes de sus inventos, por lo que ahora cornerstore entregaba tanto bebes como maquinaria debido al trato de socios que tenían con Tulip.

\- Hey! Huerf… digo tulip!- dijo una cigüeña hembra mientras corría a entregarle un paquete de forro rosado a Tulip. - ¿puedes entregarlo al jefe personalmente? Hemos tenido un día agitado desde que salieron los nuevos productos de YoK.O. Corp., ya sabes, los nuevos comics y han estado saliendo a mil por hora. Ya no nos damos abasto con el personal. -

\- oki doki! – dijo Tulip mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete, no era muy grande ya que era del tamaño de un puño. ¿Quién le podría mandar algo tan femenino a Junior?-

Si, Junior era el nuevo jefe después de la semejante aventura que tuvieron con la bebé pelirosado.

Tulip iba corriendo a la oficina de su mejor amigo, luego de pasar días juntos, se dieron cuenta que compartían cosas en común y que no era muy difícil el entenderse mutuamente.

-Junior, te llego este paquete, esta bien raro- decía mientras lo dejaba en el escritorio principal.

El susodicho se encontraba con un saco formal color azul oscuro, pico reluciente… y totalmente alterado por el sobre explotamiento laboral que el mismo se sometía. – Woah, si te ves mal amigo.-

-¿d-de que h-hablas Tulip? – decía intentando aparentar tranquilidad. – y d-dime, ¿que te trae hoy a mi oficina?

Notando no haber sido escuchada con anterioridad, repitió con paciencia mostrándole el paquete – te llego esto –

Junior tomo el paquete de sus manos e inmediatamente lo tiro a la basura

\- ¡pero que haces! ¿Acaso no lo vas a abrir? – decía Tulip mientras lo recogía de la basura. – Puede ser algo importante, deberías ver que es -

La pobre cigüeña sudaba frío, no le podía decir que estaba pasando.

-no es nada importante, de seguro es correo basura, déjalo – decía nervioso.

-Claaaro, correo basura forrado de rosa con moño rojo, con una tarjeta que dice… para ¿mi amorcito?, hey junior nunca me dijiste que tenías una novia. – decía la pelirroja mientras se lo acercaba a junior.

-No quería decírtelo pero desde que me convertí en jefe, muchas hembras me han estado acosando y sinceramente ya no se que hacer – decía mientras golpeaba su frente en el escritorio. – no quiero nada con ninguna de ellas.-

\- ¿y porque simplemente les dices que no quieres nada? – decía mientras se sentaba en el escritorio mientras acariciaba la espalda de la cigüeña en señal reconfortante.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?, al principio les enviaba una carta formal con el rechazo de sus sentimientos de una manera dulce y suave, pero no entendieron y peor ahora, cada día entran cartas de nuevas cigüeñas.- decía aun con la cara estampada en el escritorio. – Es más, mira todo esto – decía abriendo su gaveta del escritorio… repleto de cartas con corazones. – ¡no me dejan en paz!

\- ¿entonces que piensas hacer?, no es como que existiera un escudo contra todo esto señor jefe jefecito – decía mientras le sonreía

En ese momento, todo se volvió claro, si tenía a alguien que evitara que las mujeres se acercaran a el, todo estaría mejor.

-Tulip, dime, ¿tienes compromiso con algún muchacho humano?- decía mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio.

\- ¿Compromiso? , ¡quieres decir … un novio?- decía mientras se sonrojaba. – N-no ya vas, no tengo nada con nadie.-

-¡PERFECTO! Tulip, ¿desde hoy pondrías fingir ser mi novia para que me dejen en paz? Di que siiii- decía Junior con ojos brillantes, no había manera que Tulip se negara.

-supongo que si, claro sere tu novia falsa – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Gracias Tulip! Eres la mejor! – decía mientras la abrazaba, definitivamente esto sería muy raro.


	2. ¿¿QUE HACEMOS?

Al día siguiente en CornerStore las noticias de una nueva pareja de tortólos no se hizo esperar, esto gracias a paloma Toady.

En la cafetería, el área de descanso de las cigüeñas,

\- Dimeeee bra, ¿ya escuchaste del nuevo romance del jefe? - decía nuestra paloma Toady, que por primera vez en su vida, esparcía rumores con permiso. - Esa huérfana lo tiene comiendo de su mano, te lo aseguro hermanooo, ¡lo vi con mis propios ojos! - decía mientras se estiraba los ojos de forma cómica.

****FLASHBACK****

Ya era de noche en la montaña Cigüeña, todos ya se habían retirado, todos excepto un par de siluetas que se encontraban en el techo de la fábrica de bebes.

-Junior, ¿estas seguro de esto? - decía Tulip mientras se encontraba sentada junto a Junior.

-Tranquila, aqui nadie puede vernos- decía mientras la rodeaba con su ala. - Solo estamos tu y yo mi amor - decía Junior con la cara roja.

\- Pero si se llegan a enterar... no se si podría vivir sin ti - decía Tulip mientras se acercaba al pico de este.

Paloma Toady se encontraba pasando por una de las ventanillas de la planta baja cuando por la ventana noto dos figuras, y por mera curiosidad subió a ver que era. No se esperaba encontrar a su jefe con la huérfana en una posición comprometedora, ambos abrazados y a pocos centímetros uno de otro diciéndose palabras de amantes prohibidos.

\- No es posibleee - decía en voz baja escondido en las sombras. - Esto es chisme puro- decía mientras comenzaba a enviar mensajes y retirándose de la escena de los enamorados abrazándose.

-¿ya se fue?- pregunto Tulip entreabriendo un ojo.

-ya se fue, no me puedo creer que se la haya creído - decía Junior soltandose del abrazo. - ¡No puedo creer que funcionara!-

\- Te dije que Toady era el ideal para esparcir un rumor, y mejor cuando el mismo ha visto ¨nuestro romance¨- decía Tulip sonriendo

Y así fue como empezó el rumor falso

\- No puede ser cierto, es que se les notaba ser amigos pero no TAN amigos- decía otra cigüeña mientras tomaba el café del descanso.

\- Pero bueno, Junior en verdad cambió desde que tiene más contacto con Tulip. - decía otro mientras devoraba su sandwich. -Pero si, se le ve más feliz, quien lo diría -

\- No se ustedes hermanos pero a mi no me sorprendería que un día de estos tengamos que llevar un bebe a la oficina del jefe- decía Toady mientras comenzaba a fantasear sobre ser tío y poder jugar con un bebe nuevo.

Muchas de las hembras del lugar no lo tomaron tan bien como se esperaba, muchas rompieron en llanto y otras incluso planeaban amenazar a Tulip, pero se resistían ya que no podía arriesgarse a perder su empleo tan fácilmente.

En la oficina de Junior

\- ¡No puedo creer que funcionara! - decía Junior mientras redactaba una carta de negocios al consejo de relaciones publicas - En verdad de debo una Tulip -

\- No es nada - decía tulip con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el cuello - Solamente soportar miradas de odio por parte de tus admiradoras y haberme sentado en un par de chinchetas en el día,posiblemente puestas por ellas. Pero aparte de eso, todo ha sido fácil. - decía mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca del escritorio.

\- Sabes qué, ¡porque no salimos a celebrar!, yo invito - decía junior mientras se soltaba la corbata - ya sabes, después de todo, la mayoría creen que eres mi novia - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tulip asentio con emoción, hacia ya semanas que no tenían un descanso, ya que la producción de bebes aumento de sobremanera por lo que hasta ella tubo que unirse a la repartición de bebes por falta de personal.

\- Dame un momento, solo me cambio de ropa, no creo que sea apropiado salir llena de grasa de motores - decía mientras salía corriendo a su taller.

Junior se quedo andado y en su propio mundo, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando paloma Toady entro a su oficina.

-Jefe, en verdad te tiene comiendo de su mano - decía mientras le tomaba una foto para capturar el momento en que su jefe tenia cara de perdido.

-¡TOADY! ¿DESDE HACE CUANTO ESTAS AQUI?- decía mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

-Tranquilo Jefe, no es nada que yo no supiera antes, es totalmente normal. - decía Toady mientras enviaba la foto a todos sus contactos. - Solo arreglate la corbata, se nota mucho lo que hacías con tu noviecita.- decía mientras salía de la oficina, dejando a un Junior atontado por lo rápido que paso todo.

-definitivamente sera una cita muuuy rara- decia Junior en sus adentros, sin notar que aun seguía sonriendo como bobo enamorado.

esto por hoy, los amo :v


	3. ESTO ES RARO

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b25ad66b75a9cf5d816aadcd58fc7af"Junior ya estaba esperando a Tulip en su oficina, pero este estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Si, había sido su idea el convencer a Tulip de ser su novia falsa, pero desde que Toady le había dicho aquello de su corbata, sentía un nudo en el pecho, era algo muy raro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9fae7253c0aef2951ee43ed4f4f447"- Ya estoy lista- decía Tulip entrando a la oficia, traía un bonito vestido color verde acuamar, junto con una pulsera del mismo colór acompañado con un par de tenis blancos. - No es formal formal pero este vestido es de mis favoritos- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a377f3e0d687eebcc3d085fc3b6aa6cf"-¡C-claro Tulip!- decía Miéntras salían de la oficina para ir al auto de Junior, cortesía de Tulip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="478a2aee9f3d0bd9d8c7de5b53ab7748"Desde que la montaña cigüeña se dedico a repartir paquetes y bebes, las instalaciones se habían ampliado con propósitos de una mejor calidad de control. Por lo que la montaña tubo mejoras que incluían un estacionamiento para las maquinas voladoras de Tulip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e515cfc4679f1f47fd141f1ab30d717"Esta había vendido las patentes de varios proyectos y con eso había comprado acciones de los mismos compradores. Es decir, era dueña de una parte de las ventas de sus inventos, por lo que les hacia descuentos en maquinaria y vehículos a la montaña. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c129a4c6a505b67a316e68193528048"- y... ¿A donde iremos? - decía Tulip Miéntras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad de la nave. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1827b7a31d4af8ce885b19e6dde12ab4"El modelo del auto de Junior era similar al prototipo de tulip. Solo que era color azul oscuro y mucho mejor construido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efda02f7cc37b608ede39a814e082c95"- pensaba que fuéramos al nuevo restaurante en la plaza de San Francisco- decía Junior con una sonrisa nerviosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59bd75faeccef7ed71efb8a321a1a834"-¿Junior estas bien?- decía Tulip al notar que Junior no estaba del todo bien. -¿Que te pasa? - /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758202f62f11997d5ef863f12f951c7d"Ya no pudiendo contener sus adentros le dijo - No es por ti ni nada, es solo que Paloma Toady llego antes a la oficina y me hizo una referencia de nuestra relación que me ha dejado pensando - decía Junior inmediatamente retractándose. - no se que me pasa -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcc1ba2b2463adf00f8c49d2071cf8b4"-Pero Junior esto es parte del plan, no te alteres. ¡Además que ya no tienes acosadoras y por fin podemos salir juntos otra vez! - decía Tulip miéntras lo abrazaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b42b4f910aac602f77388dd20d4c2def"Era cierto, no tenia que alterarse, pero sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa no se lo hacían nada fácil. ¡tenia que aclararse! ¡Ella era su amiga, una humana y el una cigüeña!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nada más.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef8dff9d2b8af7dcc5d23d355351f99"-llegamos- dijo Junior en tono monótono. -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33617f12183d0114d3f175a9a916a6de"El restaurante era uno muy formal al parecer, la mayoría de gente llevaba trajes finos y vestidos largos. Ellos por el contrario iban muy informales. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35bcc5ef3219c9228e045ac966b4e549"-buenas noches, mesa para dos- dijo Junior al camarero que inmediatamente les paso la vista a Junior y a Tulip - No creo que ustedes cumplan con el código de vestimenta, así que les ruego que se retiren- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd85b3d4add60807a3706b0b43af1388"-¿¡que!?- dijeron los dos al unísono. ¡Código de vestimenta mis tornillos! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ed230d6f018be5ee1d3cab94063878"- Disculpe pero exijo hablar con...- no alcanzo a hablar debido a que cierta paloma llamó su atención./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="774e0a2f3386433ea4a595742daf7321"-braaah no sabia que le pedirias matrimonio tan pro to braaah - dijo cierta paloma estresante al lado de Junior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d51c6f77d6f155b930da31a70b133c6"-¡Toady! ¿que haces aquí?- dijo junior asustado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f7891f348187caa3a233153954eeef"-ya sabes broooh, toda la oficina se moría cuando les dije que te vi salir con la huérfana , así que me presionaron para seguirte y ver que era braaahhh- decía Toady - disculpe Mesero, deje entrar a la parejita de Tortolos, no todos los días el jefe de la montaña cigüeña y cornerstore le pide matrimonio a la accionista de MechDimCorp. - decía Toady al recepcionista mientras miraba su celular para liego mostrar la foto de junior en su día de ascenso a jefe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="facfa50a663c13a14218e03893d8c10d"Los ojos del mesero se ensancharon. Jefe y accionista eran cosas que traían fama y dinero al restaurante, lo que posiblemente le diera un ascenso o algo similar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25e43928503135e87dc8f3018de7e9fc"-por aquí por favor- decía el recepcionista guiando a Tulip y Junior a una mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553ca4eae6af287729b6ac1d84be9fa1"Al sentarse el ambiente se torno tenso. Ambos escucharon muy claro a paloma Toady y era algo incomodo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="127e4a0deddd5bacb4a41111e0508f42"-Entonceeeees, me vas a pedir matrimonio? - decia Tulip ríendose - ya no se que va a inventar Toady por un poco de atención - dijo mientras sonreía - Aunque no me molestaría ser la esposa del jefe - decía al esconder su rostro detrás del menú./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99755a8edf208e519173dd901a6b4a2b"Definitivamente esta sería una velada muy interesante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33aa5171834ed4bf8c3cd8af644a15cb"°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /meganekoveronica/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d03556bfe89cc38c75cb1ca003b2c1"Comenten o algo mijos :v /p 


	4. Hay dios meo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e11b7022bc0c2b9046e270d6511d387"Ambos se encontraban cenando a gusto... En silencio. No era que Tulip y sus locuras lo incomodaban, mas bien lo contrario, lo hacían sentirse bien. Y eso no debería de ser posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a505f78b0a3035f82ccf567e56e58b0f"-Junior, que no te moleste Toady. Ya sabes como es el, además esto le dará peso al rumor y no creo que te vuelvan a molestar ya que "me pediste matrimonio"- decía Tulip mientras le daba un golpecito como amigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4c72d1cfb71c7ee63220d5a012d9a16"- Si yo se, se podría decir que soy cigüeña casada y ya nadie va a intentar algo conmigo. - decía mientras jugaba con su comida. Sin notar que llevaba una sonrisa tonta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="627f3e598fb1b69faef14a52235465d6"-¡ves! Esto nos beneficia a los dos. Si con ser tu novia se me abrieron mas campos en las inversiones, con ser tu esposa solo Dios sabrá que ofertas tendré. - decía mientras reía - además que también te beneficio a ti, aparte de ya no tener acosadoras, te han estado enviando ofertas de expansión debido a que siempre sugiero al gran Junior para prácticamente cualquier negocio. - decía Tulip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc96d0fa304f66f9062d4c227d556003"Era cierto. Desde que Tulip logro un puesto alto en el mundo de las inversiones, no debía de trabajar nunca más. Pero esta adoraba la entrega de bebes, por lo que seguía con un puesto modesto en style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Igualmente los contratos de expansiones y mejor rentabilidad empezaron a llegar a Junior ya que gracias a influencia de Tulip en en mercado extranjero, se tenían mejores demandas y ofertas que beneficiaban a todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf80f6752bb65a597a93a62f7e2737e"- Es cierto, desde que comenzamos a ser amigos y luego "novios" las cosas han mejorado para ambos - decía con cara sorprendida mientras analizaba lo sucedido. - Entonces no veo el porque no casarme contigo- decía Junior sin medir sus palabras. -emm la cuenta mesero!- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa5900669609720b2d8b4ea51e0f0969"- Entonces daría lo mejor para ser una buena esposa - decía Tulip mientras Junior pagaba la cuenta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ee3ae5866b5e5dbecd999259b18fc4"Al salir del restaurante, decidieron caminar un poco por la ciudad de noche. Las vitrinas y tiendas aun encendidas por el alto nivel de consumismo de la sociedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e35bbff449ce274e08a9297f46c53b36"-desde que eres mi mejor amigo, todo ha mejorado - decía la pelirroja tomando el ala de su compañero. -no se que hubiera pasado si no te hubiese conocido- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6532b00d7e2af9f3611f7fc682589d"Tulip siempre había sido un amor con todo el mundo. Los accidentes que tenían eran causados por errores, pero errores intentando mejorar la vida de otros. Ella siempre pensaba en los demás y no en ella. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a8b6c58a95bd43aa1b354306a3518f7"-¡vamos allá! - decía Tulip arrastrando a Junior mientras se acercaban a una maquinita expendedora de juguetes. - Siempre adore estas cosas - decía al meter dos monedas en la maquina y obteniendo dos huevos sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fee6f039420469bcca85c5eb63b84c1e"-¿No estas muy grande para esas cosas? -decía Junior al ver como Tulip se emocionaba con juguetes de niños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b07fabb184c1e7ae507513f35152b90c"- Tengo solo 18 recién cumplidos, no esperes que mágicamente me convierta en un adulto 100%, ni tampoco que deje cosas infantiles que aún disfruto- decía mientras abría el primer huevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63b01c944d5aa4dbdd613910cb6f3bdc"En este huevo color dorado con puntos rosas se encontraban gomitas de oso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90d988095b4d294d866691425c978361"-estos son muy dulces. Prueba uno - decía Tulip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772b16203e30beb3b322d6a35d6f6685"Junior lo tomo sin protestar, era cierto. Algunas cosas de niños aun le gustaban y no era malo el seguir disfrutando de ellas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7188759969fc67afe9242e6a82fa0d8a"- ¡vamos habré el otro! - dijo Junior mientras sonreía. No se iba a privar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea56034f3940ae033a01ecedcc01e884"Al abrir el segundo huevo color celeste y morado, se encontraban un par de anillos con un zafiro y un rubí de dulce. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0622669ab5437bb978e8473d2199ddec"Tulip le dio uno de los anillos a Junior y le dijo - entonces con este anillo, te tomó como esposo - poniéndole en anillo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla riéndose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178d67abc02a8c6086f5df35dd8bd334"Junior se sonrojo e hizo lo mismo con Tulip, solo que se puso en una rodilla y tomo su mano. - Entonces yo igual te pido, se mi esposa - Miéntras deslizaba el anillo azul en la mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3c4721873ed532afe640bf11b10a951"Ambos rieron despreocupadamente sin saber que alguien en las sombras había gravado todo y enviado a los empleados de CornerStore. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c6b15aca93873f58522f26300d181d"********/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c46319439e48b12d1ba8c9b4290e47"Voy a dibujarlos. Revisen mi pagbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" meganekoveronica/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11e8468bb9aa5bffe7c6a0bf3fc2e6b"Los hamo :v/p 


End file.
